fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Lekmos/Tales of Nephilim: Trivia/Clalculations/Random stuff
Purpose for this blog I put this here because in time i will fill this different things about Tales of Nephilim. This will work like my own note book or sandbox, which others can freely view too. Common trivia about verse and characters *Meyers is most popular showman in Lilith club. Luna is most popular dancer and singer in same club. *Hercules has very poor drinking habith and he is most seen at drinking or later hangover. *Archangel Michael likes stay high places and let wind blow trough his hair. *Darkness second favorite song is aqua lollipop. *In reality Lucifer is very unsure person or you could say shy in certain areas. That explain his behaviour to lock himself up his throne room and continue creating new universes. *Marth is very possessive about Janes safety. *Amandiel could be greatest escapist because he has been hiding at Switzerlands alps in his own pub for thousads years. Carl and Sonny finded him only because they get help from higher being... *Morax has always guestioned hell logic about nephilims and war against heaven. He howewer never get change tell his opinions as Vepar always stop or shut him. But in certain point he finally snap and make his final decidion... *There is four places where Azrael can be found. Hell training area, battle filed, Lilith club or polishing his sword. *Emilia hates Miranda, Samantha is between hate and neutral and Azazel finds funny that his sons first girl which he bring home is succubus. *In truth Louise never liked be in hell ranks and is actually happy about that she wont need work anymore for hell. *Endymion would be most loyal person in realtionship. He waited over two thousands years for Kiyoko return and in this time he turned down many other women. *Speaking about Endymion, Fiona is most persistent person to try win heart Endymion over. She has even try take him with force, but has failed. *In timeline 2 Kiyoko, Lissie, Tiffany, Jane and Fiona has been called Endymions angels in his journies. *Kain is probally has record for killing demons in hell. He himself states that is fun watch them run. *It interesthing about Kain that his left wing which is currently stub and is still burning. This means that every time he sproud out his wings his left stub generates smoke. This is why he got nickname ``angel with smoking stub``. *Kain obsession is to get ``play with his little brother``. This may be because Marth is only one who is equal in terms of power. Example Asmodeus is little weaker, but cunning and in other hand his big sis is too strong for him. *Lilith`s club is place where most characters hang around, but plot never make them meet at same time. Or others won`t regonize higher beings which hang there too. *Clotho is creator of djinn race and Lahkesis Bimear race. Both because they argue, which is better, magic or science. *Djinn race has been proven be most bizarre race in lower multiverse thanks to their magic capalities. *In other hand Bimear race has been proven make innovations to help sustain life or even wipe it out. Also their most remarkable sicentists Augustus and Sarcassos has proven make machines which can match or harvest power form being which are normally out their reach. *Demons generate smell, which only angel, nephilims and divine entitys can smell. *Speaking about that smell, Jane is demon hybrid and Marth is angel hybrid...still they both are couple and loving each others. You could say love overcomes differences. *Meyers hates abuse of girls/womens. If you do that at present of Meyers.....well....we won`t talk about what happens you afterwards.... *Apollo and rest djinns knows how system works..almost. They know there is higher beings like grandreaper, lifebringer, multiversal guardian, sisters who decide almost everything , great darkness which would consume it all and caring motherly figure which will do anything ensure Allverse safety. They also have hint that there is even higher being than two latter and holds infinite power, but beyond that they dont have any idea what there is. They know all this, but they keep their mouths shut and wont brag with this information, because they know it would have disastrous conciquences. *There used to be ten demon gods, but currently active is four and one of them Inuresihi who is locked up hells prison.This makes only three demon gods is still loyal to hell and Samael won`t grand other demons that kind power easily. *Three of them rebelled against Samael rule and faced consequeses, one where killed by John and Emilia. Second faces his demise by heavens hands. Last one is somewhere hiding in universe and everyone think she is dead... *There is few times when you could see Zeus not to be his pridefull self. One time was when he was trapped at underworld and his brother Hades helped him out as he could not himself do so. Other time was when gods find out who helped them at final moment in sealing ritual of Louise.... *Kain in his younger days looked Samael like ideal father, even his method raisng him where ``little twisted``. But it was still change to his previous life being outcast and nowbody. Now he was strongest, most liked (feared by others) and praised his father, Samael ``You ae so strong!`` ``Wow, so you are devil, top of foodchain!`` etc, etc..But this soon fell apart as he finded that Samael wanted use him as only tool of his multiversal conquest... Calculations 'Kiyoko power:' In hers stats is mentioned that hers power is same as Pollux star. How much this is, let`s find out... Pollux star mass=> 1,91 x 2e30kg = 3,28e30 kg Pollux Star radius => 8,8 x 6,957e5 = 6122160 m U=(3*6,67408e-11*3,38e30^2)/(6122160*(5-3))= 1,75e45 joules Result: Large Star Level+ 'Seraph angels power:' In this story blog Azrael uses his final jugment attack to blow up quarter galaxy. In other hand Gabriel has feat blow up half galaxy with hers casual blast from cyber sword. I am not sure about values, but i use this method. Someone wiser can correct me and give comment about. Of course because this is fiction let`s play little...we presume that this feat happened in Jupiter like plane and in Milky Way galaxy.... So Jupiters GBE is.. Mass 1,898E27 kg Radius in meters 69 911 000 m U=(3*6,67408e-11*(1,898e27)^2)/(69911000*(5-1,5))= 2,94e36 J GBE of Jupiter is 2,94e36 Joules Next i borrow distance values from calculation thread which DreamcrosserSquad calculated, thanks for these for half 2.3651825e+17 km and quarter 1.18259125e+17 km. But i use them at meters. Azrael quarter galaxy blow up E=4*2,94e36*(1,18e20/69911000)^2=3,35e61 Joules Result: Multi-Solar System Level Gabriel half galaxy blow up E=4*2,94e36*(2,365e20/69911000)^2 =1,34e62 Joules Result: Multi-Solar System Level In my eyes they look good values, but i like to hear others opinion about this. I try same method as DramcrosserSquad and got same values as he. Then i use sun in my own calculations, but then half galaxy goes galaxy level. If i use earth like planet then values go too low in my mind. 'Endymions power at younger and unexprienced:' One point of my stories Endymion has to face Kronus, former King of Titans. He figth with Hercules against their granfather in heart of the empire capital. Same capital what is in Akame ga kill. One point of battle Endmion decides to try use his most powerfull attack aka thunder bolt of Zeus. This howewer won`t bring Kronus down, but it taked half of capital city. As battle was ongoing around palace... So capital area is 200 000 sq kilometers which would make 447 kilometers if we take square root and half of that is 223 kilometers. Let`s see how strong this exposion would be... ((223/0,28)^3)/2 = 252 586 711,9 kilotons => 252,6 gigatons of TNT Result: High 6-C Large Island Level 'Athenas, Hercules, Ares and later exprienced Endymions power at series of Legend of Terra' In series Legend of Terra Athena has been proven destroy 4000 kilometers wide continent. This continent was know for place where people rebelled against gods and their punishment was by Zeus orders to sink down to ocean floor. Zeus send Athena to ask one last time for people`s forgiviness towards god , but they refuse. Athena then take hers bow, take one bolt of Zeus and strike this to ground, which destroyed, teared and lastly sink last parts to eceoan. Now to todays this tale goes around Terra as legend of ``city what was sink down by gods`` and many parents tells this to their childrens as bedtime story that greedy persons will meet their jugment. Howewer later Endymion finds this story what people tells their childrens are not completetly true.... This also scales to Ares, Hercules and later to Endymion as they are in same level of power. This counts Lissie and Tiffany from timeline 2. Let`s find out how powerfull this is... ((4000/0,28)^3)2= 1,457725948e12 kilotons of TNT =>1457725948 megatons =>1457725,948 gigatons =>1457,725 teratons => 1,457 Petatons of TNT Result: 6-A Continent Level 'Carl (base) power (and also Fionas)' Low class angels child like Carl has demonstraded that they could blow up city blocks. Carls best effert was blow up about 300 meters away. This also scales Fionas base power. Let`s find out where this hits.... ((0,30/0,28)^3)/2 = 0,614 kilotons of TNT => 614 Tons of TNT Result: Multi-City Block Level 'Marth speed and Kain universe bowing up' In somepoint in story there is scene where Kain threatens Marth that he will blow up most of this universe. Marth points out that that kind attack won`t work him and you should know it ``brother``. Kain howewer brings another point and tells are you forgotting who is lying unconcious behind you. It was that moment when Marth freezes and remembers. He looks behind at shock to look Jane lying there and remeber that she will not survive that kind attack. So, as Kain charges his attack and drop the ball, Marth in mean time charges towards Jane, graps her and fly away to edge of universe. Kain blast radius was 30e25 meters wide and Marth reaction time to notice, grap and fly away was three seconds... 30e25/3 --> 1e26 m/s and 1e26/light speed (299792458m/s)-->3,33e17 faster than light Result:'' ''33 quintillion faster than ligth. In other hand how strong is Kain blast universe bust attack as he stated, lets find out... Lets use PSR J0348+0432 as for GBE in calculation 4*4,92e46*(30e25/13000)^2 --> 1,04e92 Joules Result: Multi-Galaxy Level Zeus ``Air bomb attack`` which roated planet Terra As imprisoning of Louise was ongoing where others gods try buy time for Hades and Athena for preparing sealing magic Zeus decide to some hasty move, but still it gived few more minutes to Hades. Let assume that planet Tera is same like our earth. Even it has different continent setting and more land tha earth. Next we also assume that ocean where uneffect (i will calc someday heat calc for water) and let just assume that Zeus air bomb leaves ocean electrificed. (I could make calc for that too later). Zeus air bomb works like following. Zeus gathers his electricity like thundrs and air to his rigth hand to form ball which is coloured black/dark blue inside with electricity running inside. It would like marmor ball, which is size of football. Next he hits it ground which creates massive air blast explosion with electricity begin spread around around globe... This also gives hint how much power Hades and Poseidon holds as they all three highest gods are equal. Earth radius is about 6371 kilometers. So 6371 *pi = 20015,09. Next ((20015,09/0,28)^3)/2 --> 1,826e11 kilotons of TNT, which would be 182,62 Petatons of TNT Result: Multi-Continent Level Darkness is my god Demons are propably most populate race around multiverse. There is countless amount demons and even Asmodeus has speculated that there is currently easily over trillions demons out there, inluding demon hybrids. They all begin after Darkness created them and from those days their numbers are rising or sometimes degreesing depending situtation or their luck. So, how powerfull are common demons alas nickname cannon fodder. Their most remarkable attac is darkness is my god which they like shout before using their darkness manipulation to form weapons, shields, corrupt other mortals or protect themselves. One point of time (almost every time) they use form sword to figth. One demon can cause about 50 meters wide crater with it, so how powerfull that is... ((0,050/0,28)^3)/2= 2,84712099e-03 kilotons of TNT --> 0,2847 tons of TNT Result: Building Level Low Level Angels and Horde demons power Low class angels and horde leader level demons are know for town bust feats. Their best atttacks can easily wipe 1 km area when they concentrate their energy to one point and then relase it like explosive. How strong this could be... ((1/0,28)^3)/2 = 22,77 kilotons of TNT Result: Town Level Kiyokos power when she was kitsune It was normal day and Endymion decides train with Kiyoko. Endymion trained his weather control powers, while Kiyoko trained hers ice controllling. At one point Endymion decides make thunder strom with along side heavy rainiing to check how much he can put with his powers. Endymion manage to make thunder strom at least 200 km meters wide and make raining falll so hard and fast that water level quicly raises 20 cm meters and ground level. It that point Kiyoko gains idea. She concentrates hers powers to ball and strikes it to ground freezing almost instantly all water to meaning 20 cm in land area of 4 kilometers. Also temperature drops from 25 celsius to minus 15 celcius. So how strong this feat is, lets find out... Volume of freezing 2000^2*pii*0,20 = 2,51e6 m^3 Density of water 1000 kg/m^3 --> so mass is 2,51e6*1000 =2,51e9 kg Q1 = 2,51e9 kg * 4190J/kg*40 = 4.21e14 J Q2 = 333000 J/kg * 2,51e9 = 8.35e14 Q1 + Q2 = 4,21E14 + 8,35e14 = 1,25e15 Joules Or 109 479,69 tons of TNT or 109,5 Kilotons of TNT Result: Large Town Level Category:Blog posts Category:Lekmos`s pages